The present invention relates generally to charging systems for electric, plug-in hybrid electric and other vehicles that employ electric charging cords for charging on-board battery packs, and more particularly to selectively preventing the removal of the electric charging cord.
Some recent automotive vehicles employ on-board battery packs that can be charged while the vehicle is parked. For these vehicles, one end of the plug may be inserted into an electrical outlet in a garage or at a public charging station, and the other end is plugged into a receptacle in the vehicle. While plugged-in, the vehicle batteries charge, thus providing the driver with maximum operating range on battery power when the vehicle is next used. However, while charging, the vehicle operator may not be near the vehicle for extended periods, which allows for others to possibly unplug the charging cord from the vehicle to charge another vehicle or to take the cord. It is desirable, then, to provide a means for allowing the vehicle operator to easily remove the plug from the vehicle while preventing other unauthorized people from doing so.